


First Of Many

by JensonLevi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Acting like it didn't happen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic, I wrote this a really long time ago, It doesn't make any sense, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Under revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: After finding out that Malik is cheating on him, Altair finds him self in a similar situation, the same as he was in when they first met.





	First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions suicide. Please do not read if subject matter put you under stress or brings up unwelcome feelings. I do not wish to cause anyone harm.

Altair could remember when he first fell in love with someone. Malik was his first friend, first crush, first lover. With those firsts, there are many more. First lovers spat, first heart break. Malik had been and was involved in all of these things.

He could remember the night when Malik he and Malik first slept together, his first time. He remembered the scent of Malik's musk. The smell of earthy wood and the citrus smell from their laundry detergent. It would make Altair feel drunk with just the smell of it. It made him lightheaded and his body would give out. He remembered the sweat that trailed down Malik's chest, neck and down his face. How his hands ran over the man's broad chest, spreading the perspiration over Malik's heated skin. Altair remember's the deep scratches he made down his lover's shoulders, back and chest. God, if there is one thing that Altair remembered the clearest out of all of the things that happened that night. He remembered the feeling of being fully loved. Loved enough for someone to take him completely. Loved enough for someone not to judge him about his body while not clothed. How it felt to be loved for being himself.

Malik on the other hand, could hardly remember a single detail of their first passionate night. Altair had no knowledge that all he had done was in a drunken haze. He had no recollection of how they got from the bar, where they were having a date, to how they had gotten to the house and into their bedroom. All he remembered was from hours before: Altair's hand the inside of his thigh and nipping at his earlobe.

In the morning his head pounded with a migraine that he was sure was the work of the devil. Malik felt so guilty when he looked down to his sleeping lover. He gently touched the red marks he had left on his skin, the purple love bites he had left down his neck. Not only could he not remember taking his boyfriend's virginity, but Altair was not the only partner Malik had at that time. Altair and him had only been together for a short time and he was certain that Altair would have left him.

There Altair sat, on the edge of a cliff. His hoodie was zipped up and pulled tightly around his thin body. It was cold in the December night air. Here he thought Malik loved him, and it was all a lie, all an act. He felt betrayed, mistreated, used. Malik was the actor and Altair the all too naive audience who hung off of every word, waiting for the happy ending. He should have known! How many times Malik had been out far too late to be 'working', all the times Malik came home disheveled, buttons torn off of his shirt. Instead, Altair believed that Malik was faithful and would only have his eyes set on him. Only pleasure him. Only love him. Only want him. He was dead wrong.

Altair found out about this woman, a WOMAN, two months ago. A month ago, Malik broke down and cried that day. He caused this and there was no way of going back to where he could correct his mistake.

And that brings us to where we are now.

Altair looked down to the dark and frothing water below. Cold water that washed against the side of the rocky cliff. He looked at his phone as it vibrated. Messages upon messages from Malik, asking where he is, that he is going to find him and take him home, that it's too late to be outside doing god knows what. But he is not going home, not tonight. Not tomorrow morning, not in the afternoon. He will not return to his lover in a week, in a month... never.

The last time he felt like this, Malik saved him from jumping. His parents kicked him out of his home from being gay, he was beaten on the street when trying to find a job to support himself and couldn't find a place to live. For months he sucked men off in his home, the alley way, for money, he showered at the gym, some how not getting caught, and got what he could for grocery stores that was cheap. Altair supposed that it was theatrical that he returned to the same place.

~*~*~*~

Malik jogged quickly down the path. He panted heavily. It had been weeks since he had gone running. He looked over to the skyline. It was early in the morning, the sun was beautiful shades of orange and pink. The birds called together, dropping below the level edge of the cliff. He couldn't help but see the silhouette young man inching closer and closer to the edge, fists at his sides, shoulders shaking.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He called out, coming off of the path.

"N-nothing..." Altair quickly said, turning around to face the man. His golden eyes were wide with terror. He didn't think anyone used that trail anymore. It was old and some many people had been hurt by twisting their ankle on tree roots.

"You weren't thinking about jumping were you?" Malik came out from the brush covered trail and next to the other man. His sneakers were covered with dirt.

"No of course not... I just like watching the water." He looked down at his feet. His clothes were tattered, making him feel out of place. He felt embarrassed of his appearance.

"Yeah, quit bullshitting me. You are a terrible liar," Malik smiled gently."Now come with me, we are going for a run and then you can tell me everything." He grabbed Altair's sleeve, getting him to run with him down the trail to a park bench, about a mile away from the cliff. Altair was out of breath by the end, having no idea how the man could run for so long without taking a break.

~*~*~*~

"You hadn't given me much choice then, did you Mal-Mal?" Altair smiled to himself. It had been so long since then. He was sixteen, Malik was twenty. Now at twenty two and twenty six, Altair had no idea how long Malik had been when he had decided to cheat on him. He didn't know why he didn't just leave the older man. Maybe it was because he knew of how sorry Malik was, or that he knew that he would end back up in the alley way, giving sexual favours to strangers to get his next meal.

~*~*~*~

"So, you're telling me that I just saved a prostitute from killing himself?" Malik raised his eyebrow. Their breath was labored as they sat together on the bench.

"Yeah." Altair turned his head, thinking that Malik was about to say something rather vulgar toward his means of income.

"Well then, I don't care if you go against me on this, but, you are coming home with me and you will live with me until you can get onto your feet."

Altair had no idea of how Malik could be so generous as to let a strange teenager into his apartment. Did he think that he would get something out of this, Altair had no idea as with in three months of Altair living with Malik, Malik asked him to be his boyfriend and never live permanently with him. Of course Altair couldn't refuse.

~*~*~*~

"I knew I would find you here." Malik puffed. He had ran all over town, just looking for the love of his life. "Listen, I know that what I did was stupid, I know that I shouldn't have led her on and done this to you. Please, let's just go home."

Altair looked at the cheater, then down at the water. The same situation as back then. "No." He replied, his voice was little more than a whisper.

"Why?" Malik took a few steps closer.

"You are not going to stop me twice! Do you know how hard it was for me to cry and for you not to hear? I wanted to scream my fucking heart out because I couldn't just end it the first time! And now, now I have to do it. Please... Just let me be happy and end this suffering." Tears ran down his pale cheeks, dripping off of his plush and cracked lips.

"Alti, I'm sorry. Don't do this. If you jump, I do too." Malik took hold of Altair's wrist. Altair tried to pry Malik's hand off of his arm, but with no avail. The tears didn't stop and his heart rate picked up as he was being pulled away from his salvation. "Come on, let's go for a run, and then we will talk about this like last time, okay?" Malik kissed younger's pale cheeks.

Altair was tempted to run right off the cliff as Malik let go of him for the jog, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that, Malik would just catch him and take him straight home.

When the couple finally made it to the old wooden-moss covered bench, they sat down. Malik had his one leg over the other, his arm on the top of it and one behind Altair. No words were said. The only sounds there were was of gulls flying in circles with one another, like a dance of their never ending love, the sound of the crashing water against the slowly eroding rocks Altair kept on looking at the trail to the cliff.

"Do you remember anything, from when we first made love?" Malik asked, breaking the defining silence. Altair nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. "Would you be willing to tell me about it?" He shook his head, his hood almost uncovered his eyes. He didn't need to tell Malik anything if he was so drunk that he didn't even recall a single detail, only that there was cloths everywhere and tissues covering the nightstand.

"Please, I just want one detail... How did you feel, how did I feel?" Malik begged for an answer. It didn't seem like something that one would be asking another, but he did.

"Okay, you really want something? I felt loved. I wanted that feeling to never end, and here you did it, you broke my fucking heart. You ripped it out of chest and stomped on it like it was an unimportant aluminum can!" Altair shouted. Malik was taken by surprise at his boyfriend's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, if there was something I could do to make this better, to go back in time to change what I had done. If I could have stopped myself from ever getting together with that Rebecca chick, I would. I would do all that and more to make you happy, for all the mistakes I had made and change them so they never happened." 

Altair had turned his attention away from his boyfriend. He didn't want to hear it again. This is one of the few things they ever talked about. It was never about their day or sharing stories about the past, it was almost always about what Malik had done and how he wished he could have been able to go back in time and never have done the stupid deed. Almost every time, Altair had though "Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"If you wished that you never did it so much, why did you even do it? How long did it go on for? Was I not enough for you?" Altair snapped.

"Bab-"

"Don't you dare 'Baby' me! Just give me an answer without trying to just sweep it under the rug and thinking that a simple kiss can fix all wounds! Because it just fucking can't!"

"I know. I know that I can't fix this how I tried to in the past." Malik took hold of Altair's hand, which he quickly tugged away. "I am trying to keep us together, I don't want to leave you, never will I want to leave you. Why I did it, I don't know... Maybe I just didn't know what my heart wanted until our encounter with my drunken haze in the morning. As for how long it went on for, I'm not sure, probably as long as our relationship as boyfriends at the time, just a few months shorter. I was scared that you would leave me so had to have someone to fall back on. She knew about you and we never went into depth as to what our relationship was. When we first made love, I guess you could call it that, I dumped her and told her that I knew what I wanted, and that it wasn't her." Malik let it all out. He felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well, you can't go back in time now, can you?" Altair got off of the bench and walked away from Malik. He just sat there, watching the love of his life leave him sight.

"I am such a fucking idiot.." Malik whispered to himself.

Altair made it back to the cliff, abandoning his original plan, he just needed to be alone and listen to the crashing waves. He closed his eyes and envisioned the day he gave himself to his boyfriend three years ago.

"I love you." Altair whispered in his ear as he was pushed Malik onto the soft mattress below. His landed on his elbows and pushed himself up. Altair sat on Malik's lap and attacked his lips. Malik disliked the feeling of being dominated. His lips traveled from Altair's mouth to his cheek and down to the crook of his neck. The stubble on his chin tickled Altair's neck and shoulder. He felt the sensitive skin where Malik was kissing, biting and licking grow raw and tender. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that a love bite as forming on his skin.

"I love you too." Malik flipped them over, Altair underneath him. His hands snaked under the younger man's shirt. His cold fingers, that were recently around a beer bottle, sent shivered down Altair's spin, making him shiver. Altair pulled Malik's hand off of his toned stomach and pulled his shirt off of his warm body. Malik sat in awe at the sight of the pale golden eyed man. He felt like the lordly lion prepared to pounce and take his pray.

With haste, the two of them stripped out of their cloths. The hands explored of every curve, every plain, of one another's body. Heavy pants of anticipation filled the still air.

"Please, Malik." Altair gasped as Malik ground his hips into Altair's. He was tired of the foreplay and teasing. "Malik, baby please~." Moans and pants echoed through the room.

"Are you sure you're ready, Alti?" Altair nodded in response to his lover.

With that, Malik began to prepare his boyfriend for something much bigger than his index finger. In time, Altair became looser around Malik's single finger and added a second, then a third.

God that hurt... Altair shuddered at the thought of the pain he went through to make it possible for Malik to take him. In their haze, they had forgotten lubricant.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself out loud.

Altair got off of the ground and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. He knew what he was doing was stupid... idiotic... absurd!

Dark clouds rolled through the once bright sky's. He had to get back home as fast as possible. Water is not something he is fond of. The fact that he was going to die by water is kind of idiotic when he looked back on it. But there was a method to his madness; because he can not swim he will drown and skin to the bottom and hopefully never be found.

The rain started to drizzle. With a small amount of time, it was a downpour. Altair felt like a drown rat as his clothes stuck to his body. He was beginning to feel bad for leaving Malik, but he didn't want to look at him. Yes, he loves the man, with all that he is. To have the nerve to cheat and lie to him is unforgivable. Perhaps with time he could learn to love him as much as he did before, but at the moment he didn't want to be around that pathetic soul.

"Altair! A-Altair!" Malik came running up the trail as fast as he long legs could carry him. The younger man braced himself for the impact. Malik's shoes slid on the muddy ground, unable to stop himself. The two men fell to the ground in a heap of muscle and wet cloths and watery mud.

"What do you want." Altair growled.

"I j-just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know that you don't like water or storms, so I thought I would just come a-and find you to be sure..." Malik looked at the leaf that was being battered with rain above his head. His heart rate began to slow, now assured that the love of his life was safe.

Altair sighed, giving up. He moved from his position and pushed his lips to Malik's. He really did care about him. It was just a slip up. Quite a large slip up, but it's in the past now. It had been years since Malik made his final decision, even if he was hungover and had to put two and two together to figure out what the fuck he did to make it, and he chose Altair over 'Rebecca'.

Malik was taken aback for a split second before he responded to Altair's touch, adding more force into the kiss. His hands moved from the ground to around Altair's waist. Altair moved his hands from Malik's chest to his jaw, his thumbs resting on Malik's cheeks, his long digits sweeping along the sides of his neck. 

It was like they were in a romantic movie. The man makes a mistake, making the woman leave him in a sobbing mess, but then they find one another in the pouring rain. Everything is fixed with a sappy love song, a diamond ring and an intimate kiss or just the kiss. 

Malik tapped Altair's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which was happily given. His tongue ventured into Altair's wet mouth, running along his white teeth and licking at his wet muscle. Their tongues danced together, sliding against each other, making a slick puddle of saliva and rain. As they parted, the saliva became a string, snapping and dropping onto their chins like a toddler would have after eating or crying.

"I take it this means you forgive me?" Malik panted, his forehead resting against his boyfriends. Just like it did those years ago when he waited for Altair to become accustom to his size.

"Yes..." Altair closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness and the musk of Malik's natural scent. Even the rain could not drown out his smell.

"Can we go home now... We are covered in mud... and I am getting a boner."

"What a way to ruin a touching moment Mal-Mal." Altair said sarcastically.

The two Syrian men left the remote trail and onto the highway. Malik took Altair's hand was they walked back into town. The rain hadn't stopped coming down from the grey clouds. They shivered from how cold the sky water was through their soaking wet clothes and bare skin.

"If I get sick I am putting it all on you for having us out in the rain." Malik chuckled.

"Not my fault. It was your fault and you chose to come out to get me." 

As they reached the door to their shared apartment, Altair took out his set of keys and unlocked the door for the couple. Malik mumbled a thank you before saying something about starting the shower.

Malik decided that to make up for all the things that have gone one between them in the past few months, he was going to surprise Altair. Join him in the shower, make him something to eat, just a nice at home date.

Hearing the hot water run, Malik moved his plan into action. He opened the door to the bathroom, quietly shutting and locking it behind him. As he walked towards the shower, he started stripping off his clothes and before he could think twice about it, he slipping into the shower behind Altair, wrapping his hands around his waist and pressing his chest into his back, softly rubbing Altair's pelvic bone with his thumb. Malik felt him tense as he started softly kissing under his ear and the back of his neck.

"Mal, I know what you're doing." Altair said, stifling a moan. Malik hummed his response, his lips hardly leaving his lover's hot skin before placing his lips back. Malik's hand moved from his boyfriends pelvis to the top of his thigh, slowly inching to the other males appendage. "Malik, not right now, I'm not in the mood." Altair complained.

"Your body tells me otherwise." Malik licked his lover's neck. From the crook of his neck where his tanned shoulder and neck meet to the hinge of his jaw.

"Mal, please, not now," Altair groaned as Malik took hold of his manhood. His thumb brushed over the tip, causing Altair to lull his head back onto the older man's shoulder. "Oh-oh god." Altair panted. Malik's callused hand moved up and down his lover's shaft. Malik pumped him, his hand going fast and faster until Altair's knees buckled and he hand to hold him up so he wouldn't fall. Panting hard, Altair regained his balance and pushed himself back onto his own feet.

"Why don't we get out, I'm making supper for you, Alti."

Altair nodded as his response, turned off the tap and followed Malik out of the bathroom and into the living room. They didn't need to grab towels as they were used to just getting out of the shower and air drying.

"Nice butt, Altair." As Malik said it, He smacked Altair's bare ass, making a loud skin-on-skin clapping sound.

"Hey! That is my personal butt! you are not to touch it!" Altair whined.

"It may be your personal butt, but it is a cute butt, so therefore I must touch it." Malik winked.

The floor was covered in water where they stood, but to Malik and Altair, it was like half-ass washing it. They didn't need to go get a mop and bucket, all they need is their feet and some paper towel or an actual towel.

"What do you want for supper, Altil? I could make Fettuccine... um-"

"Fettuccine sounds wonderful, dear." Altair said. He sat down at the table and watched Malik strut around the kitchen, everything hanging out in the air.

Malik bent over to open the cabinet to grab a large pot and a large skillet. First, he boiled water in a the pot and threw the noodles in it, letting them cook. Malik grabbed the seafood that he would mix with the noodles as well as the Alfredo sauce.

"It's done babe!" Malik called to his elder lover. He took a large bowl out from the cabinet and poured the pasta into it. 

Malik set the table quickly before going into the bedroom to put on some clothing, even though it was just a pair of briefs. When he returned to the kitchen, Altair sat at the table in white boxers. His skin was still a bit red from their shower.

The two of them ate, telling of stories from work and from when they were children. They laughed through the meal, enjoying their time together. Although they had quite a terrible patch just an two hours prior, it was like all of that never happened. They were like every other couple in the movies or in books. They have no problems, nothing that interferes with them. Like they were living the American Dream.

Once finished with the meal, they placed the dishes in the sink with soapy and went into the living room.

"Now is time for dessert." Altair licked his lips before straddling Malik's lap. The older man leaned back and wrapped his arms around Altair's middle.

"Baby, you don't need to do this." Malik said, kissing the hinge of Altair's jaw.

"I know, but I want to... I want you. We haven't been this close to one another in so long" Altair whispered, raising himself and grinding down on Malik's hips. Altair felt like it was his first time again. It had been so long since they had been physical that it felt foreign once again.

Malik picked Altair up by grabbing his lovers arse. Altair's hands instinctively wrapped around Malik's neck and his legs around his torso.

Malik gently placed Altair on their bed. It hadn't been made in weeks. Malik felt no need if Altair wasn't going to be sleeping with him. Altair's legs unwrapped themselves from around his lover's upper half. He leaned up to whisper in Malik's ear: "Make love to me."


End file.
